


Tear Him for His Bad Verses

by Minutia_R



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But mightier than these, both pen and sword—<br/>Though you may make Rome's streets run red with blood</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Him for His Bad Verses

But mightier than these, both pen and sword—  
Though you may make Rome's streets run red with blood  
And I, with one precisely chosen word,  
Can float your name untouched above the flood—  
Is time, but not the blind, remorseless foe  
Who crushes all beneath his sandaled feet  
Inevitable as empire, and as slow  
For in the end, the race goes to the fleet.  
No pen is quick enough to catch your breath  
The way it catches quick against my skin;  
No dagger's keen enough to deal the death  
That, in the dying moment, dies again:  
Each one a Rubicon. The die is cast,  
And, worse than senseless, slips into the past.


End file.
